


The Many Shades Of Negan

by uglyinternet



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hot Sex, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyinternet/pseuds/uglyinternet
Summary: A bunch of smutty and fluffy drabbles involving you and Negan.





	1. Negan's Many Moods

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first super smutty writing so please be nice!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could always tell what kind of mood Negan was in when he came back from runs without him even opening his mouth.

You could always tell what kind of mood Negan was in when he came back from runs without him even opening his mouth.

If he came through the door and his hair was a tousled mess from its normal slicked back look then it did not go as planned, or he was pissed off about something and you left him alone. 

If he came through the door with a smirk on his face, Lucille sitting proud on his shoulder with blood still caked on her barbed wire then it went good, he was proud of whatever had happened, whatever he had done. Those nights he would be extra nice to you, sweet talking you all the way into the bedroom. 

Then there were times he would come back and you could already tell by the way he was looking at you, all primal and animal like, his pupils blown out, that it didn’t matter how the run went. All that mattered is that he wanted you and he wanted you now. 

Tonight was one of those nights. 

The second he stepped into the room you felt the atmosphere around you change and when your eyes met his you knew. 

You didn’t hesitate from standing from the leather couch you had been sat at, making your way over to him. You took Lucille out of his hands and set her against the desk behind him and ran your hands down his leather jacket, his eyes never leaving yours, his smirk never leaving his face. 

“How do you want it tonight?“ You whispered softly, trying to sound a bit seductive. 

He didn’t respond right away, instead he took his thumb and ran it across your bottom lip and you knew exactly how he wanted it tonight, or rather what he wanted. But his words still made you let out a soft moan, the words going straight to your core making you ache. 

"I want to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours.” His smirk spread, “get on your fucking knees." 

You didn’t waste no time before you sank to your knees, staring up at him as he undid his belt and pants, pulling out his already hard cock. 

You grabbed his hard cock in your hand twisting your wrist making him hiss. 

"No fucking teasing tonight. All I want to feel is that pretty mouth on my fucking dick." 

You were listening to him, you really were, but you loved teasing him. You loved listening to his frustrated groans as you made him want to grab you by either side of your head and just fuck your mouth until his cum was drizzling down your chin. It made the whole thing more hot for you. 

So instead of sucking him right into your mouth like you knew he wanted, you pressed the flat of your tongue along the underside of his shaft dragging it up slowly until you reached the head of his cock dragging your tongue along the tip, smirking slightly as you heard his breath hitch and a low "oh fuck” slip past his lips. 

If you had your way you would continue the teasing, sucking the side of his shaft, leaving small licks to his leaking tip to the base of his shaft, but when he put his hands in your hair tugging on it sharply you knew you were not going to get away with that tonight. 

He wanted you and he wanted you now. 

Negan let out a low moan as you wrapped your lips around the head of his cock sucking sharply as you twisted and flicked your tongue. 

Negan’s grip in your hair tightened. You knew it was taking all his will power not to buck his hips up into your mouth. You were surprised that he wasn’t, he loved being in control, he loved fucking your mouth and you loved it too. The way his cock hit the back of your throat with every thrust made you ache just thinking about it. 

You bobbed your head along his cock slowly, letting Negan feel your lips sliding along every inch of his shaft. 

"Fuck,“ Negan shuddered. "Your mouth feels so fucking good on my cock." 

Looking up at him through your lashes you saw his head tipped back, eyes closed, his mouth hung open. The sight making you moan, the moan vibrating against his cock. 

You continued to worship Negan’s cock, not getting enough of how good it felt inside of your mouth and how every moan and groan and dirty word to slip past his lips was music to your ears, encouraging you to take more as if you needed it. You craved him and he craved you. 

You could tell that Negan was close by the way his hips were now thrusting up into your mouth, instead of you being in control both his hands gripped your hair and he slammed his cock into your mouth relentlessly. 

Praises of how good your mouth felt falling from his open mouth, "I’m going to fucking wreck that pretty fucking mouth of yours.” He grunted. “Your mouth is mine and only fucking mine. Fuck.” His hips began to stutter, his groans becoming more frequent. “Fuck, I’m going to come.” He panted out. “Fuck, look at me, fucking look at me, I want to see your face while you take my fucking come." 

Your eyes met his and that was all it took before he was coming, his eyes rolling shut as he cried out. 

"Fuck, baby.” Negan panted, trying to catch his breath. 

You swallowed around him and pulled off of him slowly, his rigid cock glistening in a sheen of warm saliva. 

"God,“ he smirked staring down at you his thumb coming to rub across your chin and up to your swollen lips. "You’re fucking amazing baby." 

You grinned up at him feeling your stomach flip from the praise. 

"Now,” he began, as he slipped himself back into his pants buttoning them up. He gripped your arms pulling you up to him, turning you both around so your ass was flush against the edge of the desk. He lifted you up on to the desk your ass coming in contact with the cold wood. You leaned back on your elbows staring up at him anxiously. 

"Since you did such an excellent fucking job sucking my fucking dick, I think it’s only fair that I take care of you now.“ He smirked and hooked his fingers in your underwear pulling them down as he sank to his knees.


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You purposely piss Negan off and he punishes you by spanking you with Lucille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested for negan smut week on tumblr, I may have taken it a bit far and added a bit too much. but oh well. enjoy!

It wasn’t often that you had celebrations in the compound. This was the fucking apocalypse for christ sakes, there was no time for celebration when you had walkers and people constantly threatening your life.

But on rare occasions when Negan and his men showed some group who was boss or got lucky with a ton of supplies, everyone gathered in the rec room and music was blared on an old stereo and beers and wine and whatever that brown fruity stuff was, was passed around and everyone had a rowdy ol’ time. Both the men and woman of the compound letting loose and acting like fools within the safe walls.

You didn’t really like these little luxury parties, you hated the way Negan acted at them. His big bad wolf demeanor in high effect, making you roll your eyes at everything he said. Sure, you knew he had to keep his ‘bad ass boss guy who could end you at minute’ facade, but it made you miss the not so asshole Negan he showed behind closed doors.

So that’s why you did whatever you could to get yourself excused from the drunken celebration. But tonight it seemed your usual tricks weren’t working, as if Negan had realized your little game by now and he wasn’t falling for it. You rolled your eyes at the thought, you hated that he knew all your moves even before you yourself knew them. It was annoying.

With a third small glass of whatever that fruity brown liquid was that Negan told you specifically to take it easy on saying how it was a “Big boy drink and he didn’t need his doll puking all over his fucking shit.”

“How thoughtful of you,” Had been your response with a roll of your eyes. You were hoping he would notice that you had knocked back two more glasses but he was too busy raving about blood, guts, and Lucille. You rolled your eyes at the thought of the stupid bat. Every other word that came out of Negan’s mouth was either fuck or Lucille and you were sick of hearing it. You wanted to go up to your room and get away from the drunken mess.

But as you choked down the rest of the brown booze, without Negan noticing of course, again, you deflated. Loosing all hopes of getting out of this celebration tonight.

You leaned yourself against the small table you were sat at. You watched Negan lean back and let out his iconic hearty laugh - probably making some stupid joke about ass kicking or something - you rolled your eyes and turned your head. Your eyes falling upon a table full of men that were laughing and smirking in your direction. It made you scoff, if Negan saw them there would be hell to pay - and just like that a light bulb went off in your head. That was it.

If you went over there and flirted with those gross greasy men that would definitely get you out of this, not only that but it would piss off Negan and you loved that idea even more than getting out of the stupid party.

So you stood from the hard bar stool you were sat on, situated the top of your slim summer dress - Negan insisted you wear - it didn’t leave much to the imagination, the small dress stopping short at mid thigh that if you bent over everyone would see your panties. You had always secretly thought Negan got off to people staring at you. Staring at what they couldn't have or touch, knowing that he could explore and ravage your body whenever he wanted. He loved that shit, you knew he did. So maybe he would like this.

You strode your way to the table grabbing a couple beers from the drinks table on your way over, smiling and swaying the two beers out in front of you. “I thought you boys looked thirsty.” You mustered up the best flirtatious voice you could.

“Well, lookie here boys. She’s sexy as hell and knows when a guy needs another top off.” One of the men spoke, grabbing the beers from your hands. “She’s damn near perfect.” He smirked his eyes lingering on your body, making you want to gag but you had to remind yourself of the main purpose for this fake flirtation.

So you let out a flirty laugh and slapped the mans arm playfully, letting your fingers linger on his arm longer than you ever would have if you were doing this not buzzed and annoyed. “Oh stop! You’re making me blush.”

God. Your own horrible flirting was making you grimace in disgust.

“Why don’t you join us, babe?” Another man asked kicking out a chair with his foot.

“I would love to.” You smiled and sat beside the man. “Such gentlemen.” You gave them the best seductive smirk you could muster up without rolling your eyes at yourself.

“We know how to treat a lady, in more ways than one.” The man who took the beers from your hands minutes ago winked.

You wanted to gag, but instead you bit your lip and replied, “I bet you do. You look like you could treat a girl real nice.” His look and all the other guys’ intensified on you. They weren’t men thinking with their brain now, but men thinking with the little head between their legs. They were like dogs in heat. Animals. It was disgusting.

But you continued your aimless flirting and laughing super loud so Negan would hear and look over but he never did. You were getting angry now. He wasn’t paying attention to you at all and maybe you were slightly more pissed at that than actually having to be at this dumb party.

So you figured you better take it up a notch.

“Do any of you boys want to dance?” You spoke up a bit louder than necessary hoping and praying Negan would hear the offer and that would send him into a pissed off mess, but no he was still laughing and waving Lucille in some of the mens faces - most likely showing them the caked in flesh that was on her barbed wire - you clenched your fists in anger.

Without an abrupt answer you stood and grabbed the man who took your beers and seemed the most interested in you at the table, hand and pulled him up and out of his chair and led him a few inches away from the table. His animal like smirk still on his lips.

This had to work. Even a blind person could see and sense this mans want and desire for you. This had to piss Negan off, you knew it would. He just needed to look over, just once and you knew it would be game over.

You turned your back to the man and pressed your ass into his crotch, grimacing when you felt that he was already hard. And when his hands came to rest on your hips pressing you into him even more you were about to say fuck it, his hands on you more cringing than you imagined. But you heard the other guys from the table letting out rowdy howls and hollers and it made people look in your direction, their faces turning pale because they knew, Negan was not going to like this.

So you smirked and let his hands travel along your body as you grind your ass against him to the beat of the music. You let your hands travel down your own body and down his pulling him closer, you were going to put on a good show. Good enough for Negan to notice.

You closed your eyes and bit your lip to not only stop yourself from throwing up at how gross it was to feel the mans hands on your body but to also look like you were actually enjoying it.

And as soon as you opened your eyes Negan’s met yours. His hand gripping Lucille so tight you could see his knuckles turning white. Your smirk growing as you felt a thrill running through you at your accomplishment.

What you didn’t notice was that the whole room, besides the loud stereo, had went silent and all eyes were on you and Negan both. The atmosphere of the room shifting incredibly.

But that didn’t stop you. You continued your little dance with the man, him not noticing Negan or the shift in the room as his hands made their way towards your breasts, his body being pulled away from yours before he could make contact with them.

You whirled around to see the man thrown to the ground by Negan. He was pissed. No fuming. You don’t think you’ve ever seen him this mad. And you should of really been worried that you took it too far, but you werent. If anything it turned you on.

You watched as the man took a couple kicks to the gut and face making you feel guilty, because after all this was your fault he was getting his ass kicked. But the guilt didn’t fully kick in until Negan raised Lucille over his head about to smash it down on the man.

“Negan!” You yelled over the music and commotion, making him tear his eyes from the bloodied sputtering man on the floor. “Don’t.”

“Don’t?” He lowered Lucille. “Fucking don’t?” He repeated letting out a loud laugh and without warning he smashed Lucille against the mans skull.

You quickly turned and ran out of the room, not stopping until you reached your room. You didn’t want to stay and watch that, you never liked watching him beat people to death and especially now that it was your fault. You knew he would be pissed but not pissed enough to kill a man. His usual punishments for someone just looking at you with desire was a burnt faces or a cut finger. Not death.

You pressed your back to the door, your breath heavy from running and from the slight excitement that ran through your body. You knew it was wrong, sadistic even, to be turned on over someone dying because of what you did. But the thought of Negan willing to kill any man that touched you sent something inside of you whirling.

Your back was pushed from the door as it was swung open, Negan stepping into the room slamming the door so hard you thought it would come off its hinges.

You looked down at Lucille who wasn't dripping as much blood as she usually did when Negan used her. Maybe he didnt kill the guy, just impaired him. The thought made you feel slightly better about what you did.

But Negan’s face was still contoured with anger. His pupils were blown out and his breath was coming out in heavy puffs.

“You want to fucking explain?” He spoke calmly which surprised you, being as his expression and body language was all but calm.

You spoke slow, “I was just trying to have a little fun.” You lied.

“A little fun?” He laughed throwing his hands up in the air. “She just wanted to have a little fucking fun, for fucks fucking sake.”

You were going to speak again but before the words came out you were cut off by Negan grabbing you by your arm and backing you up into the wall. “I think that’s bullshit doll. Want to know why? Because I watched your every fucking move tonight, I knew the games you were trying to play.” He was so close to your face his hot breath hitting your lips as he spoke, “You were trying to piss me off all night, I’m not fucking stupid. The many drinks you had, the roll of your fucking eyes every fucking five fucking minutes. It was fucking obvious. But I wanted to see how far you’d take it, and you took it pretty fucking far. Further than I should of fucking allowed.” His grip on your arm tightened, obviously replaying the scene through his head making his blood boil even more.

“But I knew, I fucking knew, you didn’t like what you were doing. I saw the look of disgust all over your fucking face with every laugh and fucking touch from that prick. You weren’t enjoying your own fucking game doll, but you never gave it up huh? I found it fucking amusing actually. Hell, if you wanted to leave that bad you could of just fucking asked, but no you went and fucked around and got some poor prick killed, well not killed but he came pretty fucking close to it. But I figured since the poor guy was just a pawn in your little game and I couldn't fucking blame him for wanting to fuck you, I mean look at you. I took pity on him. The poor sad fuck.”

“How nice of you.” You finally spoke in an annoyed tone. You felt a bit pissed off at Negan’s knowing of the game you had played, and yet he still ignored you through the night. The prick.

“What did you expect me to do?” You spit out. “You didn’t pay attention to me all night, too busy showing off your precious Lucille and no doubtingly making stupid fucking jokes about all the power you have.”

Negan laughed, “Are you fucking jealous? Of Lucille?” He raised his brows amused.

“I’m not jealous of a fucking bat.” You retorted defensively, because you were maybe, a little bit, jealous of her. Not always. Just tonight. It was the liquor you told yourself. Definitely the liquor.

Negan stared back at you in deep thought you guessed from the way his brows were furrowed. And then he was pulling you from the wall and over to the leather couch, sitting down and pulling you down onto his lap, moving you around so effortlessly as if you were a rag doll as he placed you on your stomach across his knees.

You didn’t protest, you didn’t question, that familiar whirling of hormones settled at the pit of your stomach as his hands pushed up your dress, cool air hitting your ass. You felt his fingers loop in your panties and pull them down your legs. His rough hands rubbed along each of your ass cheeks making you bit your lip in anticipation. This wasn't the first time Negan had spanked you, it was a common thing he did during sex and you loved it. But he never did it as a punishment and that thought was even hotter to you.

You melted into his touch and held back a moan. You were going to enjoy this a lot more than you were supposed to, this being a punishment and all.

But as you felt cold sharp metal drag across your ass you froze and tried to push yourself up from Negan’s legs, but he held you in place.

“What are you doing?” You turned your head enough to look up at him, your fight or flight senses arising.

“Since you want to play fucking games and since you love Lucille so fucking much she mine as well have the honor of delivering you your punishment.” His smirk spread.

You expected the thought, the action itself, to send you into a frenzy to wiggle out of his hold, to beg him not to do this. But it instead made an ache settle between your legs.

“If it gets too much for you tell me, got it?” You didn’t expect Negan to be concerned, to even care what pain this was going to cause you, since he was pissed at you and you really did deserve to be punished after all. But it made your stomach flutter.

What he did not give you was a warning before he brought the hard pricked metal onto one of your ass cheeks, you expected a scream to come out from your mouth from the sharp wire being pressed into your skin, but instead a loud moan took its place.

“I knew you’d fucking like this, fuck.”

Another hard smack.

You could feel yourself getting wet.

Another smack.

“You’re so fucking bad.”

Another smack.

You could feel Negan’s erection pressing against your stomach, the feel of it making you want to rut against him.

“You almost got some poor fuck killed and now you’re getting off to the blood caked barbed wire that fucked him up,” You could hear the small groan in Negan’s voice. “You’re so fucking bad.”

Another smack. This one harder. This one making you cry out in both pleasure and pain. Your ass had to be crimson red and pricked with blood now, you knew it.

Another and another smack.

Each time making you cry out louder, gripping the cushion of the leather couch, tears coming to your eyes. It hurt but it hurt so good. The overwhelming sensation of both driving you crazy, you needed to be touched, you needed some relief, the hard smack of Lucille was only enhancing this need.

“Negan,” You moaned. “I need-” You breathed heavily the words falling short and replaced with another moan.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, no,” You moaned, turning yourself enough to look up at him, his gaze that primal and filled with lust. “Just-just touch me, I need you to touch me.” You whimpered as you rutted yourself against him, his knee being in just the right spot you needed to be touched.

Without a word he lifted you from his knees and laid you down on the bed. And instead of him ripping your clothes off in a lust filled rage and fucking you into the mattress like you wanted - the only thing you wanted right now. You watched as he walked over to one of the night stands pulling out a small bottle of lotion from its drawer.

“You don’t need to-I don’t care-I just want you,” You turned yourself and grabbed at his jacket trying to pull him ontop of you but he grabbed your hands and hip rolling you back onto your stomach.

“I fucking care. As much as I love seeing your ass fucking red and bruised, and would all but fucking love to fuck you into the fucking bed making it even more red, I don’t want you to be in fucking pain tomorrow.” You smiled at his words. Where was the big bad wolf now?

You laid still as he rubbed lotion into each one of your ass cheeks, silently thanking him for caring enough in taking his time to rub it in gently as you hissed from the stinging of the small cuts from Lucille.

You felt Negan’s hands run down your ass to the top of your legs, the inside of your thigh, until he reached your heated center his fingers pressing into your wet folds.

“God, you really fucking liked it didn’t you. You’re so fucking wet. Just begging to be fucked aren’t you?”

You moaned at his words and the way his fingers circled around your opening.

“Tell me you want it and I’ll give it you baby.” His voice gruff and yearning.

“I want it.”

You mentally praised god for Lucille making you a jealous bitch tonight, as his fingers entered you and began fucking you with earnest.

Yes, thank god for Lucille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always take requests, here and over at my tumblr killernegan!


	3. At His Disposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan ties you up with his red scarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know where exactly I wanted to take this so it is kind of messy and I apologize, but this was requested a while ago and it needed to be done up, and this is probably my favorite dirty negan drabble I've written so far! So I hope you enjoy!

If there was one thing that Negan hated most in this world it was a clingy woman, and unfortunately you were just that. Clingy. Not obsessively clingly to the point where he had to beat you off with Lucille but enough to make him irritated and yell at you. It wasn't your fault though, you just loved touching him. You loved having him close. Knowing that he was close made you feel safe. 

You knew it annoyed him, but that didn't stop you from reaching out for his hand every now and then while you two walked down the halls of the sanctuary, just to have him swat it away and give you a we-talked-about-this look. Or looping your arm around his, which he quickly pulled out of. Sometimes he let you have your little moment and sometimes you even caught him reaching for your hand, only when you two were alone of course.

Now you being all touchy feely in the bedroom was a whole different story, he loved that and when you two were by yourselves he didn't fuss too much about the clinginess. Only on nights when he was in a pissy mood or exhausted from a run were the nights he had a problem with it. 

This being one of those nights. 

You could tell by the slam of the door and him tossing Lucille hard onto the top of his desk, rather than his super-gentle-don't-want-to-hurt-her way. You didn't ask questions as to what went wrong or who fucked up and made him pop off, instead you just stood from your spot on the couch and wrapped your arms around his mid section. Looking up at him.

"Everything okay?" You asked with a small smile.

"Jesus fuck," Negan groaned peeling your arms off of him. "Now is not the fucking time for you to be up my ass." 

You frowned reaching back out for him. "I just want to make sure you're okay." 

"I'm fucking fine."

"No you're not." You grabbed onto the side of his leather jacket. "What's wrong?"

"Right now the only fucking problem is you," He spoke through clenched teeth grabbing both of your wrists, his grip tight on them. "If these fucking things didn't do fucking wonders on my dick I'd cut them off." 

You tried to pull your wrists from his grip but he just held on tighter. You knew he was mad, but all you wanted to do was console him and make sure he was okay, you weren't trying to anger him anymore than he already was. 

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to-"

"You just wanted to cling to me like you always fucking do. You're such a needy bitch and usually I'm okay with it but fuck, tonight I just want for fucking once for you to be at my fucking disposal and not all over me." Negan seemed to hatch a plan after the words were spoke, as he held both of your wrists in one of his big hands, pulling his red scarf from his neck with the other and held your wrists together as he tied them tightly with the red fabric. 

"Much fucking better." Negan smirked. "Now it's my turn to touch you all I fucking want." His voice gruff and threatening made a chill run through your body stopping between your legs. 

Without warning Negan picked you up over his shoulder and laid you down upon the bed.

"Hands above your head, now." He ordered and you obliged without hesitation. As much as you hated the fact that you weren't going to be able to touch him, the excitement of having that sense taken away from you made you shiver with lust. 

"Here's how it's going to work tonight doll, If you move your body even a fucking inch from the position you are in right now, I will stop touching you and you'll receive nothing from me, except making a bad case of blue fucking vagina." Negan smirked. "We clear?"

All you could do was nod in response.

Your body reacted quickly as he slowly ran his rough hands down the smooth skin of your neck, across your collar bones, to your chest, and stopping at your covered breasts, cupping one in his hand, kneading it through the fabric. 

You held back a small whimper, trying to stop yourself from pushing up into his touch. 

Reaching into the back pocket of his jeans he pulled out a switch blade knife, pulling the blade free, cutting both straps of your bra and pulling it the ruined undergarment from your body and tossing it to the floor along with the knife.

"Don't worry," Negan leans close to your breast, his hot breath hitting your erect nipple as he spoke. "I'll get my girl a new one."

His hand returns to your breast squeezing it harder than you expected, a small whine escaping your lips. His mouth meets your nipple without hesitation and you moan. His tongue and teeth licking, sucking, and biting at the sensitive nub making your body tingle, your never endings singing in delight. 

The only thing on your mind now is pleasure and how good his mouth feels on you. So you forget to stop yourself from pushing your chest up from the mattress, wanting more from him. And when he removes his mouth and hands from your swollen breast you let out a needy whine. 

"You're breaking the rules doll," He smirked. "The first ones free, I get it, it's hard to control yourself when I do fucking wonders to your body. Just don't let it happen again, because next time I will stop." 

Part of you wants to beg for forgiveness but what do you have to be forgiven for? The building want and need and not knowing how you could possible lay still when his mouth and hands felt so good on you were already taking a toll on you, and you knew Negan was only just getting started. 

His mouth and hands returned to your skin, this time focusing on the other breast as his other hand ran flat along your stomach. He reaches your panties and brushes his fingers against the cotton.

"Jesus, you're fucking soaked." You're hot and damp and you want to clench your legs together, push your hips to rub against his fingers, anything for a little relief. "Do you want me that fucking bad, doll? Want me to slip my fingers inside of your wet panties and fuck you with my fingers until you come?" Negans voice had become rough and deeper, his words were like liquid pleasure raining down on you making your center pulse, he was intoxicating. You had to clench your fists in order to stop yourself from grinding up against him. You did want him and so fucking bad, and you could tell he wanted you to by his erection pressing into your hip. 

"Answer me." Negan kissed along your breasts. "Answer me and I'll give you what you want." 

"Yes," you whined. "Yes, please, I want it."

"What do you want?" He continued kissing along your breasts, up your chest and to your neck, his tongue and teeth grazing the sensitive skin. You shivered at the way his beard scratched and rubbed against you. "What does my dirty girl want, tell daddy." 

You opened your mouth to answer but only moans and whimpers escaped you. Your body feels like it's on fire from not being able to move and the way he's touching you, teasing you, talking to you, you were struggling to keep yourself grounded, composed, so you didn't slip up and disobey the rules. 

"I want," you swallowed hard, trying to breathe, you were so hot right now, on fire, struggling, "I want you to fuck me. Fuck me until I come." 

Negan didn't hesitate to slip his fingers under your panties and run them down your wet folds. "Fuck," you can't recall a time where you've ever been this wet, the feel of his cold fingers against your wet core makes you shiver and spasm. 

You have to bite your lip and dig your nails into the palm of your hand to stop her hips from moving at their own volition as Negan plays with your clit, moving his forefinger and thumb in a circle. 

Your whimpers and moans sound more like cries than sounds of pleasure. But the pleasure is good, too good, and you don't know how much longer you will be able to hold yourself back. And when Negan pushed a finger and then another inside of you your restraint had become nothing but a thread that was about to break at any second. 

"You want to move your hips so bad doll," you could feel begin to grind his erection into your hip, mocking you but ultimately just turning you on even more. "I know you want to roll your hips up making my fingers fuck your tight little cunt deeper," he let out a groan. 

You were moaning so loud you were swear the whole compound could hear you, but you didn't care. You clenched your eyes shut, you were close, so fucking close, you had to hold onto tournament restraint a little longer, at least until you came. No matter how good his fingers felt as they fucked you faster, his thumb pressing and circling your clit, his mouth finding its way back to your breasts his tongue and teeth doing glorious things to your sensitive nipples, you had to hold yourself back. 

But it was all too much, his fingers, his mouth, his tongue, and when Negan pushed himself down your body, all but tearing your panties off, and ducked his head down between your legs, his fingers filling you once more, his tongue running up your wet cunt and settling at your clit sucking the ball of nerves into his mouth, you came within seconds. Your orgasm hitting you like an on coming train making you scream out, your whole body arching from the bed and goosebumps litter your skin. 

You had lost your breath. Your head was cloudy, you had almost forgotten where you were as if you had checked out for the few seconds-minutes it felt like-that your orgasm shook through your body. But the feel of Negan lapping at your juices and sensitive nerve spawned you back into reality. 

You pushed yourself up from the bed as much as your weak retrained body could, to look down at him. But he was sitting up on his knees in seconds and grabbing your hands pulling the knot from the scarf, tossing it to the side and undoing his pants faster than you've ever seen his fingers move. 

He pulled himself from his pants, grabbing your hands and placing it on his hard cock. 

"Touch me," he groaned. "Fuck, I'm so fucking hard." You listen, taking Negan into your hand your grip tight around him. He hunches over and smashes your lips together in a rough hungry kiss, and can't help but smile against his lips because _finally_. 

"I'm so fucking close baby," he groans against your lips. "I'm gonna fucking come all over your sweet little cunt." His hips jerking faster as he fucks up into your fist, his breath heavy and brows knitted together. "Tell me," he's breathless, so close, he kisses you, "Tell me you want my come." 

"I want your come." You moan against his lips. "Come for me, come for me daddy." And that's all it takes and then he's spilling into your hand and into your center. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He growls, trying to catch his breath. His forehead pressed to yours. "I've never came so fucking hard in my life," he breathes. "Look what you do to me." Negan smirks pulling away to look at you. "You make me a fucking mess woman." And then he's kissing you and praising you some more and how he loves your touches-but is sure to add how much he loves you tied up and retrained, and that he's going to have to do it more often, especially if it makes you both come so hard you see stars. It's a fucking must.


End file.
